


As Per Geography

by Ast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ast/pseuds/Ast
Summary: Liechtenstein sandwiched between Switzerland and Austria.
Relationships: Austria/Liechtenstein (Hetalia), Austria/Liechtenstein/Switzerland (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Switzerland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	As Per Geography

Liechtenstein, sweet and wide-eyed, had asked Switzerland one day if it was something wrong with her. He had blustered his response, blushed and stuttered and finally gotten it out that it wasn't  _her_ it was something wrong with, but decency and being of age and the things you did and did not do to young ladies who weren't married, and there were  _things_ . Yes, things. Decency and abuse, and Liechtenstein had looked him in the eyes and said, "But brother, I like to touch myself. I know about those things. I want to do them."  
  
Switzerland, eyes clenched shut in shame and guilt, had told Austria that he was going to do it, because Liechtenstein had asked it, and he didn't want her to feel excluded, didn't want her to feel like she had to go elsewhere for it, blast the kids today and their lack of morals. "So I'm going to do it because she wanted me to. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
Austria had lifted his modestly lowered eyes and said, "My history with her goes back further than yours, even if it never was as intimate in the same way. I should think she wouldn't mind me coming along, and I would like to be there for my own peace of mind."  
  
Liechtenstein lost her virginity in Austria's lap, his legs spread around hers and his hands stroking her gently as Switzerland made love to her, groaning as he spent himself inside of her and came to rest against them both.  
  
That was not the start, but a change: a change into nights spent in a bed meant for two, of making love to her after turn, of making love to each other as they did her, of Liechtenstein being fucked from behind by Austria while Switzerland took him. Liechtenstein was perhaps young of body and gullible of mind, but she was older than many others and certainly old enough to know and to want, and maybe she realized what it was she wanted when she asked Austria to do it to her like he did it to her brother.  
  
Austria had complied, and Switzerland had watched with a short-breathed fascination and an aching arousal as slick fingers disappeared into his sister's ass, stroking and pushing and making the way for a slim dildo that moved at a marvelling speed, and then for Austria's cock as Liechtenstein had one hand clutched to the headboard and the other buried between her legs as she screamed her orgasm.  
  
What Liechtenstein wanted, was both of them at once. And Liechtenstein had a subtle, annoying tendency to get her will: so one night when they closed the bedroom door and their clothes were dropped to the floor and hung over the back of chairs, Austria knelt behind Liechtenstein, wrapped his arms around her, and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her until she was on her back on the comforter and he was tangled into her body. Switzerland opted to watch for the time being: perversion was not a field that he felt comfortable with. Austria, that hypocrite, hid a shameful amount of knowledge about what went on in the bedroom behind the mask of a prude. Switzerland would probably not have cared for something else than his right hand if there hadn't been Austria and Liechtenstein around. It had been Austria who taught him how to suck cock, how to eat his sister out, and how to use his fingers in ways he would never have imagined. Austria  _knew_ , and he made an amazing picture where he was making his way down Liechtenstein's body, one hand stroking the insides of her thighs as his mouth was busy over her left nipple.  
  
Liechtenstein's head was thrown to one side, her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were messing up Austria's hair as she pressed him to her breast. It was a picture Switzerland had seen hundreds of times before, and for all his hesitance about what was the ultimate goal today, he knew his part in it well enough: he leaned down to kiss his sister, letting a thumb and forefinger take over the job of Austria's mouth as he moved further down and Liechtenstein spread her knees for him. Her mouth was as sweet and soft as it always had been as she wrapped her arms around Switzerland's neck, pressing their warm bodies closer together as she jerked from warm, wet, pliant pressure against her pussy.

Switzerland felt how her breathing grew deeper as Austria worked her. He broke the kiss to let her have more air, and moved to suck on her neck and nuzzle the flow of her pulse as airy sighs started making their way into her respiration. He glanced down at Austria, kneeling on the floor by the foot of the bed with his face buried between Liechtenstein's thighs. It was impossible to see what he was doing, but the way Liechtenstein was responding to it left little doubt about the fact that it was something _right_. Switzerland rolled over to his side and stroked her stomach as he watched, letting his fingers down to brush against Austria's hair and forehead, up to cup Liechtenstein's breasts and stroke her nipples. He concentrated on holding her side as the clues of her orgasm nearing started bleeding into her voice; he gripped her hip as she crowned with whining sob.  
  
Austria didn't let up at once; he moved to the lesser sensitive parts, kissed the insides of her thighs, licked tenderly around the edges as she came down. He only moved away as the final tensions left her body, looking little like his prim self as he sat down on her other side and leaned down to kiss her with his hair mussed, his chin smeared from her sex, his cock portruding from between his legs and already leaking. Switzerland leaned over to kiss the taste of Liechtenstein from his chin, and readily met his mouth as Austria turned the kiss to him instead, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with no reservation. Like Austria did; Austria was never one to mince words about what he wanted in bed.  
  
He pulled back and laid down at Liechtenstein's side, and she obligingly turned her back to him and lifted a leg to hook it over Switzerland's hip as Austria's left hand stroked the smooth expanse of it and followed it up to where he wanted it. Switzerland had to make an effort not to ask Liechtenstein if she really _really_ wanted to do this and was sure that it was safe and wouldn't hurt or stretch things that would take days to heal; he wormed an arm under her head instead, and let the other fall down to stroke the leg lifted between them. One of Liechtenstein's hands were stroking his nipple, firm and moist from spit almost adching from an expertise that Switzerland wasn't sure he liked that she had even if sharp sparks of pleasure made his cock tingle even as it laid untouched between them.  
  
Liechtenstein wore a look of intent concentration as Austria gave her the first finger, staying inside of her and working in small movements for a minute, as he moved on to the second one without meeting any resistance he took care to notice. He didn't bother with the third before he lubes himself up and grips her leg, disappearing into her with an audible exhalation as Liechtenstein makes an intranslatable sound and squirms a little in Switzerland's arms, but still doesn't open her eyes.  
  
"Is it okay?" Austria asked quietly as he lay still with his cock buried inside of her, and she nodded.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
He pressed a kiss to her neck, and started moving his hips to make slow, firm strokes. He gripped her hips and used enough force to make her move with him as he thrusted fully into her, driving her against Switzerland as her breathing once again grew heavy. There was little gentleness to it, but that was another thing that Austria had taught him: that gentleness wasn't always something that young and unmarried ladies want the most. Switzerland reached down around her leg, halfway thinking to fondle her as Austria was occupied elsewhere. He settled with her thigh, feeling Austria's hip brush against his hand with his regular strokes.  
  
So intent did both Austria and Liechtenstein seem on this, that Switzerland had almost convinced himself that it was going go be a regular seesion after all when Austria pulled out of her and laid down to catch his breath, one arm slung around her waist as her leg fell to rest.  
  
"Do you think you are sufficiently prepared?" he asked her, and Liechtenstein nodded with half-lidded eyes.

"Well then," was Austria's only reply to that, before he sat up and pulled Liechtenstein along with him.  
  
"Lie back," he told Switzerland in the tones of a nation who never entirely had learned that he wasn't as important as he had used to be, but _that_ alone had never been Switzerland's problem with him. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling as he felt the dips of the mattress as Liechtenstein crawled up to straddle him, shortly after followed by a delicate hand taking hold of his cock. He closed his eyes then, and kept them shut, kept his face stoic as she sank down on him with a quiet sigh, sat there for a few seconds, and then lifted herself up only to fall down again. She was so wet that it went smoothly already from the first movements; it was sweet and familiar, and Switzerland had taken hold of her thighs before he had finished thinking the thought. She smiled at him and he almost smiled back, but the moment shattered with Austria taking hold of her hips, and Liechtenstein not doing the least bit of protesting as his hold halted her rhythm.  
  
Switzerland almost, _almost_ bit out something nasty as Austria lingered at Liechtenstein's neck, pressed against her back and she responding to it as if she wasn't already sitting on Switzerland's cock.  
  
"Please lean down," Austria said when he finally pulled away from her body. Liechtenstein complied without a word, but Switzerland unwillingly groaned as his cock shifted angle inside of her.  
  
"I'm starting," Austria stated and didn't at all sound like he was about to do something almost unspeakably dirty to Liechtenstein, and Switzerland closed his eyes again as she made consenting sound and rested above him on her elbows.  
  
He wasn't sure what the first sign was - either Liechtenstein's gasp, or the sudden tightening at his base that slowly made its way inwards. He kept from opening his eyes, kept his involvement in it to a minimum so that the two of them could keep to their own perversion, but Liechtenstein's panting was audible, and when the pressure inside of her finally came to a still, he could hear Austria strangling a moan as he asked her if she was hurting.  
  
Liechtenstein didn't answer at once, but swallowed breath after breath until she ground out between them, "Please go slow."  
  
"Good," said Austria, and the pressure against Switzerland's cock was drawn back slowly, but hardly relieved before Austria pressed in again with the kind of exclamation that Switzerland knew he absolutely detested to make. When he opened his eyes, the look on Austria's face was one of what was either absolute pleasure or absolute pain, and Liechtenstein wasn't far from it herself.  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"  
  
It was the first words Switzerland had spoken all night, and while Austria kept on steadily thrusting into her, Liechtenstein lifted her head and looked at him, and didn't smile but managed a quiet "I'm sure this is what I wanted," before Austria shifted his hold on her and did _something_ that drew the last word into an ecstatic wail.  
  
So Switzerland gave in, and took hold of her shoulders as he felt himself wanting to thrust in answer to Austria's increasing speed, felt orgasm building as he looked at Austria's red, sweaty face. He let a hand travel down between Liechtenstein's legs and found her swollen knot, and sent a silent prayer that Germany couldn't hear as a few, light brushes over it was all it took for Liechtenstein to start convulsing around him.  
  
The sound and feel of her orgasm was all that his needed, and he spent himself inside of her with a sigh as Liechtenstein nearly collapsed on him and Austria steadily continued fucking her. Switzerland felt himself soften and slip out of her as he stroked her hair, and Austria finished with a drawn-out groan.


End file.
